Triangle Remake
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: The VOCALOIDs have experienced many things in the years of their short lives, but the anger and hatred by one might as well end them. And when they get into an entanglement of romance and betrayal, that makes it all the more easier for the evil to catch up to them once and for all. Might change to M rating later.


"What is it? What's it's purpose?" A vague voice asked in the dark room. From the shadows a man of red emerged, smiling sadistically, a smile that would send fear down the Devil's spine.

"Isn't it obvious? Don't you remember? This is the 'thing' that will bring me out from the failure I was declared into. This will finally declare vengeance on that putrid man that erased me from total existence. This will put an end to him and his puerile gang." Fingers stroked glass of a pod containing his '**secret** **weapon**'.

"That's your only motive? You really are a sorry excuse of man...and a VOCALOID." The voice chuckled slightly. The man shot a furious glare,before raising his voice.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! At least I try to get rid of the source of my anguish! I'm not a lazy ass that does nothing to stop them!" His voice declined to a murmur. The figure slowly backed up.

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry. But don't get me wrong, I hate those six just as much as you do, Akaito."

"Zatsune...when will you learn?"

"KAITO! HURRY UP ALREADY! THE JET'S ABOUT TO DEPART!" A middle-aged woman, known as Meiko, called out to the blue clad man.

Grabbing his luggage, he scurried to the jet, making it just on time. He looked around to his companions. All were present. He sighed, sitting down.

"Thank goodness you made it on time. I was worried were going to delay." A gentle voice, cool and mysterious, called out to Kaito. The man turned around in his seat, to find Megurine Luka, had been speaking to him. He smiled.

"Welp...I'm here, in my full glory!" He joked. Luka gently laughed, before turning to a certain tealette.

"Every other year we go to America, but this year's gonna be different!" Miku exclaimed, turning to Luka and two blondes.

"Yeah! I just hope the manager didn't decide to give a load of songs to sing. The most we get in every concert alone is...like two!" Kagamine Len, one of the blondes exclaimed. The other yellow companion, almost identical to him, raised a fist, shaking it violently in the air.

"Yeah! Just who do they think they are?! We're just like you...except different! But mostly the same, but different. But we are like-" Len had shut up his eccentric twin.

"Clam down Rin! We get what you mean! Geez..." He muttered. Kagamine Rin climbed on the shiny, metal table and danced around, overjoyed.

"This year's gonna be different! Miku even said it! Let's rejoice! AHAHAHAHA!" The older blonde screamed. Len sighed.

"You're such a spaz, calm down," Rin shot him a furious pout. She jumped off the table.

"Fine, fine. 'Little brother'," She giggled. Len rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I will inform the manager that I want to balance the amount of songs that will be sung by all six of us. L.A. will be quite happy." Miku stated, picking up a bottle of vegetable juice and drinking it. Rin stuck her tongue out.

"Eww...how on the face of Kagamine '_**me**_' do you like that stuff?! It literally tastes like, like...Luka's cooking..." The very last part Rin said in an intentional whisper, one made to annoy.

"Hey! I think Luka's cooking has got to be the best! You're full of...retardedness!" Len shouted. Rin scoffed.

"Oh please, like your insults are _**that**_ effective, banana boy," Rin crossed her arms.

"Why don't you guys just stop fighting!" Miku pleaded. The twins looked over at the 16-year-old. They both let out a childish 'hmph' before turning away from each other.

**MwB: I decided to remake "Triangle" since many people had told me it was very vague, and that the plot didn't make that much sense. So here it is. Keep in mind, there may be a high chance that Miku's love interest will be unknown for a long time, so yeah...**

**Luka: NO ONE CARES! /shot/**

**MwB: STFU! Anyways, I will try to release a new chapter by next week! **


End file.
